


[娜锟娜] 李秀满老师您又磕错cp了

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 梦回2018 沙雕向的极圈cp设定是 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 的后续产物 (在正文里附了链接 不过写的很粗糙 纯属是为了圆梦里的脑洞写的)群像 几句话九诺九 几句话lyq和lty 几句话梦梦总之点进来收获快乐
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Qian Kun
Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040457





	[娜锟娜] 李秀满老师您又磕错cp了

[前情提要](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073440)

在经历了弟弟们很突然地在一起之后，钱锟只能提心吊胆地盯着梦梦们以防弟弟们又搞出连李秀满老师都不稀得磕的真cp。毕竟他真的不想再经历一次队内未成年谈恋爱了，尤其是那些连超话都没有的。

是的，说的就是金廷祐和李帝努两个。

钱锟翻遍了某深受国内人民喜爱的某黄色软件，还有某墨绿色软件，甚至还扒着某红白色网站翻了一圈，钱锟愣是差点儿没找到这俩人的话题/tag/和文。

没错，钱锟在被泰兰德野玫瑰李永钦手把手领着走进了队内极圈但保真的cp世界之后，他也开始偷偷地磕他们团里的cp了。

美帝的都不说了，都不用钱锟去特地扒糖，毕竟正主已经天天在他眼皮底下疯狂发糖，钱锟每天被正主联合摁着头磕已经害怕到想给自己打胰岛素。

不过他还是会手贱的点进去美帝cp的超话，毕竟他想发自内心地嘲笑一下这些连cp都磕不对的粉丝们。

钱锟攥着拳头想，磕热门cp算什么本事，要磕就得磕连超话都没有的！这种才真！才更甜！比李马克天天捧着的西瓜都甜！

就像黄旭熙说的那样 “我们很真的，我们不假”。

钱锟紧了紧裤腰带决定，磕真的。

钱锟：这届粉丝太垃圾了！没有一个人磕对了cp！只有我！钱锟！知道我们团里所有的辣鸡小情侣！多了不说，反正都是粉丝百思不得其解冷出极圈甚至都快冷到月球的cp！

·

不过说到底为了自己看着梦梦们长大的老父亲心态，还是得防止队里的小朋友们提前谈恋爱。

钱锟决定，以防未成年谈恋爱的第一步就是，和未成年们搞好关系。

李马克和李楷灿都算多半个127成员，不怎么回来住，本来就归李泰容操心，跟自己没太大关系。

钱锟划掉了两个名字。

黄仁俊看着像是没有苗头的样子，自己跟黄仁俊关系也挺好，中国弟弟们都很依赖自己，基本上有什么事情都会和自己分享，所以不需要刻意地再继续搞好关系，保持好现状就够。

钱锟点了点头表示很满意，不过还要继续多多观察，毕竟这东百弟弟挺虎的，又是哥控，万一跟127某几个目前空窗期的搞到一起可不好。

倒是可以拜托董昀昀小朋友在127看着点有没有对黄仁俊蠢蠢欲动的。

李帝努，算了，已经和金廷祐在一起了，现在归金廷祐管，以后分了再说分了的。

钱锟又划掉了一个名字。

钟辰乐也还好，除了回归期会回来住之外平常都和妈妈一起住，妈妈管的还是挺严的，小孩儿自己也是很省心的孩子，除了喜欢打游戏打篮球之外也没什么别的，顶多是天天想跟李泰容学拉普，而且又是中国line，跟自己关系很好，不需要再刻意搞好关系。

钱锟想了想，在李泰容三个字上面画了个圈，李泰容看起来正在因为上一段感情be的很痛苦所以一门心思都扑在工作上，但是万一呢... 

前辈里也有出现过那种本来是仰慕之情然后拐了个弯，被扒了之后双方都被骂的很惨最后就... 

啊头秃。

万一李泰容以身试/法把他家小奶团子给拐跑了可咋办。

到时候钱锟连哭都没地方哭去。

必须得多注意。

朴志晟的话，应该还不至于..? 小孩儿太小了，思维跳脱又四次元，除了钟辰乐之外似乎目前还没有成员能跟朴志晟对上脑电波，不过俩小孩儿就是两小无猜的青梅竹马，好朋友啊是好朋友。跟朴志晟搞好关系的方法大概等于和钟辰乐搞好关系，毕竟自己比小孩儿大了六年，说实话有点跟不上朴志晟的节奏。

超宠小孩儿，还跟小孩儿关系再好点的，目前还没着落的... 

又是你李泰容！！

踏马的，钱锟烦的想薅自己头发。现在李泰容就是比他钱锟大一轮都不好用，反正得好好盯着这位，要是真的被钱锟抓到李泰容以身试/法... 

那也没啥好说的了，钱锟觉得自己得联合梦梦的另外一位监护人，和他同是96年小姐妹的金道英，顺便拽上说啥啥占理的李永钦一起强烈谴责李泰容这种吃窝边未成年草的不负责任行为。

如果必要的话，可以做出一些非人道行为。

罗渽民。

梦梦里钱锟最心疼的就是罗渽民。有的时候甚至比起心疼自己，钱锟更心疼罗渽民。

rookies的时期的物料钱锟补了很多，那个时候公司并不怎么捧罗渽民。一半原因估计是小孩儿当时实力还差一点点，也没太多记忆点；另一半绝对是因为小孩儿还没长开。

好不容易努力了很久终于可以出道了，可是没过多久就腰伤复发。钱锟心里也清楚，要不是罗渽民还是未成年，公司指不定还会做什么，没准儿还会让小孩儿歇一段时间之后继续忍着病痛上台继续踩平衡车。

可是这对罗渽民来说岂不是更不公平。

他都没能选，就被重新藏回了公司的地下室。

那可是他一直为之努力的梦想啊，好不容易马上就要一步步走进那个他热爱着的世界里了，结果腰伤却像是当头一棒把他敲晕之后毫不留情地扔回了出道前根本看不到希望的灰白世界中。

钱锟想着，公司真是打得一手好牌。

罗渽民要是能缓过来，重新拉回来多给几颗甜枣就完事了。要是真缓不过来也不打紧，nct企划是无限扩张，dream队本身也是毕业制，到年龄就被踢出去等再分配；而2016年跟初代条梦一起出道的罗渽民会因为只参与了chewing gum之后就不见人影而被粉丝们渐渐遗忘。

钱锟叹了口气，顺手在罗渽民的名字上画了好几个圈，还没等真的想出和小孩儿拉近距离的方法就被永远喂不饱还在长身体的黄旭熙喊了出去。

·

钱锟冥思苦想了一晚上还是不知道怎么该跟罗渽民关系搞得再好一点。

跟梦梦一起住了这么久，算上金廷祐和黄旭熙四舍五入一下，基本上就是自己把这几个破孩子一把屎一把尿喂大的。

可是罗渽民被迫缺失的一年确实让钱锟觉得无从下手。

当时的钱锟根本没来得及和罗渽民说再见，他只记得前一天在练习室里看到小孩子模样的罗渽民软软地冲自己笑，之后第二天第三天... 他就没再看到罗渽民。

最后还是问了黄仁俊才得知罗渽民因为腰伤所以要缺席一段时间。钱锟心里便咯噔了一下，只好急忙问着黄仁俊更多细节。黄仁俊摇了摇头跟钱锟说自己知道的也不多，不过罗渽民是真的谁都不想见。

这不是废话，搁上是谁也不愿意在这个时间见自己的队友吧。见了干嘛？听你们给他讲在舞台上唱歌跳舞有多开心吗??

钱锟只觉得烦躁的不行，但是还是咽下了自己的话头。

他怎么可能不知道罗渽民是什么感受。

他跟着u队唱了without u的中文版，再之后却像是人间蒸发了一般，再也没有过活动。

怎么可能不羡慕呢，看到和自己一起出道的队友们在舞台上发光发热，而自己只能继续躲在练习室里一边挥汗如雨一边担惊受怕自己会被别人顶替下去。

他不想嫉妒任何人，他不想让自己的坏情绪影响到对他很友善的队友。

但是还是会因为不安而感到嫉妒。

明明他已经出道了啊。

尤其是罗渽民。

自己虽然也有野心，但是说到底还是温柔的人，继承了华夏民族对他们后代最优秀的教育：谦虚 努力 内敛... 也早就已经学会了收起锋芒，耐得下寂寞慢慢地踩着坚实的脚步前进。

罗渽民才16岁，在这个本该是意气风发的年纪里，他应该站在他自己世界的最高点接受着永不停歇的掌声。

他怎么可能甘心。

钱锟想不到别的能为这个弟弟做的，所以他悄悄地问到了罗渽民的家庭地址，然后又趁着练习结束之后的空余时间跑去买了好多不同的明信片。

钱锟并不是一个很会说漂亮话的人，能每两三周憋出点什么来已经很为难他了。

倒也不是真的觉得自己那些话能鼓励到罗渽民，只是觉得这是他自己唯一能做的事情了。

从一开始像是一粒沙丢入大海般根本没能激起任何涟漪，到罗渽民会给自己发消息说收到了明信片很感谢自己，再到后来罗渽民会时不常跟自己聊聊天说一说养伤的点点滴滴。

罗渽民缺席了多久钱锟就寄了多久明信片。

再后来罗渽民回来的时候，钱锟看到小孩之后的第一个反应就是，罗渽民真的长大了。

上一次见还是有些圆乎乎的小孩子模样，再见到的时候罗渽民高了也瘦了，声音也变得低沉了许多。

罗渽民刚回来的时候并不自信，在梦梦里都不常讲话，比以前还要更加安静。

然后罗渽民渐渐适应了回到镜头前的生活，开始毫不吝啬地表达出自己的爱，开始展示出自己活泼开朗又搞怪的那一面。

可是钱锟依旧有些心疼罗渽民。

在镜头前透支完了精力回到宿舍之后，罗渽民的话会特别少，除非是有人主动和他说话，要不然罗渽民大多数时间都只是安静地做着自己的事情。

所以有的时候钱锟会主动地去找罗渽民聊聊天或者问罗渽民可不可以陪着自己去做点什么。

不过，钱锟继续沉浸在自己的思绪里，自己和罗渽民的关系，也还好吧...?

  * ·成吧，今天又是元气满满的一天。



元气满满带孩子的一天，钱锟悄悄地叹了口气。

要录制mini game，里面除了钱锟之外就只剩下了和他同年的泰兰德野玫瑰，不过野玫瑰本人跟孩子们玩得挺好，基本上就是个李永钦指哪打哪的孩子王。

所以简单来说又是钱锟自己又当爹又当妈单打独斗准备控制住梦梦以及黄旭熙金廷祐的一天。

哎呀真好，你看今天这个天怎么这么蓝，这草这么绿，我钱锟是多么坚强的一个人。

不就是变个魔术哄孩子，黄旭熙你这个脸能不能好好用?? 你见过谁长你这样还这么用脸的???

钟辰乐你配合一点行吗，就不能给你锟哥点面子吗?

李帝努你不要这么盯着我，你哥害怕，去盯金廷祐行不行??

罗渽民请你正视自己的各种cp，你锟哥不想搅进你们00后已经很混乱的cp世界。

其实... 我站民诺的，所以罗渽民你能不能不要靠着我，和你青梅竹马的李帝努不好靠吗？

噢不对，你的竹马已经撇下了你这条单身狗了，那你去靠黄仁俊好不好? 

娜俊你哥也磕的，

你们多余的男友力请不要在我身上释放好嘛，锟哥是福建纯种铁血直男，不会陪你们玩女朋友游戏的，请去找愿意陪你们玩的人。

李永钦咱俩同年的，你能不能帮着管管这帮臭孩子们，光靠我自己真的太累了。

...

录节目真的太累了。

算了，至少比带着梦梦做饭强。

节目录制后，钱锟在钟辰乐朴志晟两个小学鸡掐架的保姆车里移动时留下了心酸的眼泪。

钱锟：公司啥时候能多给我发点钱，我在宿舍已经操了很多心，这帮死孩子们就是仗着我的老父亲心态，每分每秒都让我头秃。

踏马的赶紧涨工资吧，涨了工资我就能多攒下点以后去植发了。

·

“锟哥，我想吃火锅! ”

钱锟听完之后只想捂着胸口哭一鼻子，别的孩子天天跟自己提这提那啥都想吃，罗渽民第一次和自己说想吃自己做的中餐，居然只是想吃火锅这种这么简单只需要准备食材的菜??

那必须得做，苦谁都不能苦孩子，做，必须做，给罗渽民做大锅的，今天晚上谁都不许碰这锅，罗渽民想吃多少都行，这一锅都是他的。

就算是罗渽民涮了一锅香菜都行，钱锟今天陪着罗渽民不醉不归。

啊不，未成年不能喝酒，他钱锟可以自己不醉不归。

其他死孩子爱怎么着怎么着叭，尤其是宿舍里那对小情侣和黄旭熙这个永远都喂不饱的大型犬，他钱锟真的累了。

别的破孩子自己整吃的吧，今天锟食堂只对他最心疼的渽民弟弟开放。

·

据因为晚上没吃上饭被迫下厨所以一晚上心里都不太平衡的李永钦记录，钱锟一开心喝大了。

喝啤酒喝大了。

钱锟拉着罗渽民的手一边痛哭流涕一边跟罗渽民絮絮叨叨地说了好多话，主要内容提炼一下就是 

“渽民啊你太辛苦了，我太心疼你这个弟弟了，你有啥都不要和你锟哥我客气，我永远站在你这边，你这个省心的孩子和咱宿舍里其他那几个都不一样。只要不和我撒娇我就永远最宠爱你，倒不是撒娇不好，就是你一撒娇怪吓人的，而且跟金廷祐像是师出同门一般的一脉相承。每次看到你撒娇我都想和李秀满老师聊一下咱们公司新大楼承建的外包业务，都不用给钱，咱一秒就能用脚趾抠出来。你哥心脏和胃都不太好，你一撒娇哥就想吐，还想随便薅个熊孩子捶一顿。但是我不能这样啊，毕竟你们都是我疼爱的弟弟。我一个人又当爹又当妈真的太累了... ”

反正最后是罗渽民收拾的餐桌，还把钱锟架回了自己屋。目睹了一切的泰兰德野玫瑰感受到了罗渽民盯住自己的眼神之后，主动做了一个嘴上拉拉锁的动作。

李永钦：我跟钱锟还有啥好说的，他自己一秃噜就全秃噜出来了。上次还和自己说什么铁血直男，这他娘的是纯种直男，我李永钦的泰文名字从这一秒开始倒着写。

噢，都不说钱锟了，罗渽民这小子居然在自己以及一帮哥哥眼皮底下扮猪吃老虎，啊不，吃老鼠，胆子真是rio大。

说回钱锟，只给渽民做了饭也就算了，能不能下次提前和他李永钦说一句？小情侣出去腻腻歪歪了，黄旭熙和他异父异母的小黄弟弟黄仁俊也出去吃了，朴志晟这个臭小子被钟辰乐带回家开小灶。就他李永钦什么都不知道，一觉醒来发现宿舍里只剩下饥肠辘辘的他和吃火锅吃到一半的罗渽民钱锟。

罗渽民不会弄火锅，绝对是钱锟心疼弟弟给做的，都完全没考虑过他李永钦睡着睡着觉被香醒的痛苦。

踏马的，公司能不能给我涨工资? 他打着好几份工在宿舍还是这个待遇??

难道这一双眼看破了红尘是他李永钦的错? 

说的跟谁还没出个家一样。

·

钱锟再醒来的时候觉得一切都不太对劲，屋子瞅着老不对劲了，空气里也不是他经常点的蜡烛香味，头疼身子也不太舒服。

主要是，这怀里毛茸茸的脑袋又是谁???

哎呀，这应该是他最疼爱的未成年弟弟罗渽民。

干，他俩好像都没穿衣服。

然后钱锟发现罗渽民醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，用有些沙哑的低音炮跟钱锟打了招呼 “早安，哥。”

钱锟：卧? 槽?? 

·

钱锟一整天人都是飘的，他根本回想不起来昨天晚上发生了什么，只记得罗渽民想吃火锅所以他就做了火锅吃，一开心喝了几口啤酒。

然后呢?????

他到底是怎么上的罗渽民的床? 他到底有没有对罗渽民做什么?? 他没强迫罗渽民吧??? 那为什么罗渽民起床的时候腿一软坐到了地上???? 为什么罗渽民今天对自己一副欲言又止的样子????? 

所以昨天晚上到底发生了什么?

钱锟想了半天之后决定，自己得负责。

钱锟很抱歉地和罗渽民说 “对不起呀渽民，我真的不记得昨天晚上都发生了什么，所以... 我没有... 和你...? ”

罗渽民看了一眼钱锟之后便低下了头看着地板，钱锟只觉得罗渽民的头顶仿佛是开出了一朵名为委屈的piu亮花朵。

钱锟手足无措地看着眼前这个自己心疼的弟弟，心里不停骂着喝醉了之后不是东西的自己。

还担心人家李泰容拐跑自己家的小奶团子，自己居然先... 

前几天说的 “如果李泰容和梦梦未成年谈恋爱的话，自己会联合96小姐妹们一起做出一些非人道行为” 这句话能不能收回来? 

他钱锟已经以身试/法了，他不想被金道英和李永钦强烈谴责以及非人道行为。钱锟挠了挠头，有些不安地说 “渽民啊... 我会负责的... 你真的，你不要难过，是我做错的事情... ”

罗渽民抬起头用眼泪汪汪的眼睛看着钱锟软软地说着话 “哥... 你不用负责的，是我的错... 我不该因为喜欢哥就... 我不应该自私地把哥带到我的房间里... 对不起... “

钱锟再一次在心里破口大骂自己太不是东西了，明明是自己的错，他心疼的弟弟却在不停地和自己道歉。所以钱锟伸出手把罗渽民抱住了 “渽民呀，我会照顾好你的，所以... 你要不要和哥试试看..?”

罗渽民埋在钱锟颈窝的头点了点，在钱锟看不到的角度露出了奸计得逞的笑容。

钱锟：干，李秀满老师对不起，我钱锟今天和梦梦的未成年piu亮弟弟罗渽民谈恋爱了，依旧是您不磕的极圈，连超话都没有的那种。

我为了防止未成年小朋友们谈恋爱所计划的第一步倒是真的成功了，距离是真的拉的很近... 不过我的本意真的不是想和弟弟谈恋爱...

我保证咱们nct以后不会再出现和未成年谈恋爱的不负责任行为了，我一定看好梦梦们，绝对不会再出现这种情况了，一旦有一点点苗头我都会联合我的小姐妹们一起搞他们，绝对让以身试/法的成员后悔到下辈子。

罗渽民：谢谢廷祐哥哥，自从我竹马被廷祐哥哥拐走之后，我特地和廷祐哥哥进修了一阵子，果然苍天不负有心人，只要功夫深铁杵磨成针。在这里要感谢xx牌啤酒灌醉了锟哥，还要感谢我的毯子在我起床的时候把我拌了一下，更要感谢我那让我成为队内第一个拍偶像剧的演技，当然了，最感谢的还是ten哥，要不然我也不可能泡到我那么那么那么喜欢也一直那么关心我的钱锟哥哥。

哈哈哈哈李帝努你再也不能在我面前秀恩爱了，我罗渽民今天也泡到了我喜欢的哥哥！

tbc.

  
————————————————

[后续的乐容乐 点进来收获快乐 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870357)

**Author's Note:**

> tbc是因为目前还计划了另外一篇顺着这个时间线和设定的极圈cp，名字我都起好了，就叫 李秀满老师您又又磕错cp了。在这篇里其实也埋了下一篇的伏笔，特明显的，应该是能看出来我后续打算写谁 :P  
> 想小小的解释一下，其实njm从qk一开始给他寄明信片就开始对这个温柔哥哥有点想法了，不过因为很怕吓到qk所以一直藏在心里。但是后来njm经历了他竹马脱单，并且发现qk对他还是更偏爱的之后，njm决定冲冲冲，然后就小小地推拉了一下就泡到了心眼儿实在的qk。
> 
> 毕竟爱情嘛，本身就是不讲道理的。  
> 喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。  
> 所以如果遇到了喜欢的人，也不妨去迈出一步试试看。  
> 万一呢，万一你喜欢的人也喜欢你呢。


End file.
